In a known super-resolution technique (RRCM) in the related art, image processing (convolution processing) is performed on an image acquired to generate a super-resolution image having a higher resolution than its optical resolution (for example, see PTL 1). In the super-resolution technique disclosed in PTL 1, the diameter of a pinhole is set to about 50% of the most appropriate size for an objective lens, and the optical zoom magnification or the image resolution is set such that a pixel pitch is about twice the desired resolution.